


Everything is Going to be Okay

by katya1828



Series: My (un)Beloved Brother - Lucifer/Amenadiel one-shots (non-slash) [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Confused Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), F/M, Gen, Light Angst, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug, Minor Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Post-Devil Face Reveal to Chloe Decker, Protective Amenadiel (Lucifer TV), Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katya1828/pseuds/katya1828
Summary: Set season 4. When Linda mentions to Amenadiel that Lucifer has a new woman in his life, Amenadiel grows concerned for his brother. When he discovers that Chloe has tried to kill Lucifer, his concerns somewhat multiply...
Relationships: Amenadiel & Chloe Decker, Amenadiel & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Amenadiel/Chloe Decker, Amenadiel/Linda Martin (Lucifer TV), Amenadiel/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Eve/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Series: My (un)Beloved Brother - Lucifer/Amenadiel one-shots (non-slash) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618276
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	Everything is Going to be Okay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kymera219](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/gifts).



> Decades ago (January), Kymera219 prompted me for a story with Amenadiel laying into Chloe following the attempted poisoning in Season 4.
> 
> Because this encounter doesn’t happen in canon, I kind of fiddled around with some season 4 scenes to fit it in. It starts just after Linda has turned down Amenadiel’s proposal at the prenatal clinic, but then kind of takes its own path.
> 
> Also, Amenadiel goes kind of easy on Chloe, to be honest… (sorry kymera219!)
> 
> Just alt canon and relationship angst, really, set while Lucifer is with Eve and he’s still patching things up with Chloe. I hope some of you enjoy.

“I just need someone to hold my hand,” said Linda, her voice hush amid the peace of the prenatal clinic waiting room. “And tell me everything is going to be okay.”

Amenadiel obeyed, and lo and behold, it worked. She wrapped her very tiny hands around one of his and seemed visibly comforted by it. A balmy warmth flooded his heart.

These humans! Their lives and emotions were so complicated that he could scarce get his head around them. He would’ve moved heaven and earth—literally—for Linda and his unborn babe, yet these simple gestures and words had the most profound effect of all.

He couldn’t help feeling pleased with himself, though that wasn’t what mattered here. He was finally learning how to do and say the right thing for the beings he cared for. While he didn't want to get ahead of himself, he figured he might be rather good at it.

As he moved to take his leave of Linda, she beckoned him back.

“One last thing,” she said, smoothing over that all-too-precious bump. “Have you met this new woman in Lucifer’s life yet?”

“Lucifer has many women in his life. What do you mean?”

“Oh.” Linda troubled her lip. “If he hasn’t told you anything, I can’t disclose too much. Just, uh… I’m a little concerned. You might want to… subtly keep an eye on him? Watch his back?”

“I’m his brother. That’s my job. Thank you, Linda, I appreciate you telling me this.”

“Fine, just tread carefully, okay?”

He grinned. “Of course, I will. I’ve learned my lesson with Lucifer and the, uh, heavy treads. They don’t work.”

He headed off, his mild concern at Linda’s words about Lucifer countered by his mushrooming confidence. If Lucifer should come to value his support as much as Linda now did, it would be a triumph truly worthy of an archangel.

As soon as he’d stepped onto the sidewalk, he called Lucifer on his cell. It rang several times before Lucifer answered: “This’d better be good.”

“Luci!” Amenadiel covered his other ear as a noisy van trundled by. “Just checking in on my bro’. Anything going on? All okay?”

No answer came, save a strange high-pitched tingling noise then a low drawn-out moan. Amenadiel rattled the phone and gave it a hard look before returning it to his ear. Maybe the line was bad. “Lucifer? Are you still there?”

“Yes!” snapped Lucifer, and then the tingling noise came again. Amenadiel realized somebody—most likely a woman—was giggling in the background. “This really isn’t a good time, Amenadiel. Not that I’m particularly interested in dissecting the “feels” with you at any time, but can we talk later? _Much_ later, preferably?”

“Of course,” said Amenadiel. His concern mounted. That woman cackling—was she the one who’d caused Linda concern? He heard Lucifer whispering then emit a delighted gasp, which segued into a deep and dirty moan. What _was_ the woman doing with him… Oh, hold on, Amenadiel had been witness to Lucifer’s orgies before, and he could guess. “Okay, let’s save this for later. Just as long as you’re okay?”

“I’m perfectly fine. More than fine—especially now the Detective has stopped plotting to poison me to death. Satisfied? Great. Bye!”

“She did _what_?” Amenadiel stopped dead in the middle of the sidewalk. The man walking behind him swore, forced to sidestep. “Luci, are you alright? What did Chloe do to you?"

Amenadiel pleaded with a dead line. Lucifer had hung up, leaving Amenadiel glowering at his phone, trying to process what he’d just learned.

Chloe Decker had plotted to kill his brother.

He’d realized Chloe had struggled to come to terms with Lucifer’s new identity, but he’d truly believed she cared for Lucifer. As for Lucifer, Amenadiel might not have been the most perceptive sibling in the past, but he’d learned enough to see that Lucifer cared for Chloe deeply.

And she’d betrayed him.

A little of the old Amenadiel’s self-righteous anger stirred

How could she? How _dare_ she?

***

Amenadiel tried Lucifer’s cell a good dozen times over the next few of hours, to no avail. Whatever he was up to with this new lady-friend, Lucifer didn’t want to be contacted, and he’d switched his mobile off. Amenadiel’s worries multiplied, until he could think of nothing beyond Chloe’s treachery and this nefarious other female whom Linda mistrusted. So, equipped with his newfound “people” skills, he headed over to Lucifer’s penthouse to wait for his brother’s return. Amenadiel was determined to watch Lucifer’s back, whether Lucifer desired it or not.

When he stepped out of the elevator, he discovered somebody else already waiting. Chloe Decker was leaning against the back of the sofa, fiddling with her cell.

“Oh, hey there,” she said. “I thought you were Lucifer. I really need to talk to him about a case.”

“You did, did you.” Amenadiel stalked over to stand beside the bar, arms folded, deliberately keeping his distance while half-wishing he could revert to his former habits of bellowing and smiting.

He refused to meet her eye, but sensed her searching gaze upon him. “I’m getting some very negative vibes here,” said Chloe. “Are you angry with me about something?”

“What do _you_ think?” rumbled Amenadiel, no longer able to conceal his contempt. “Why did you do it, Chloe? Why did you try to kill him? You know how he feels about you—how could you? _HOW COULD YOU_?”

His anger surged so hotly, he momentarily feared he couldn’t control it. He tightened a fist, wondering if smashing Lucifer’s furniture might relieve a little of his tension. Or maybe… Maybe he should just leave. His breath came fast and harsh, and Chloe released an equally heavy sigh.

“I probably deserve this,” she said. “You’re angry with me about… what I nearly did.”

“Too right, I am.” Having made the decision to depart, he turned and glowered, only to find himself rooted him to the spot. Her eyes were large and dewy, her face inscribed with regret, with sorrow and torment too—emotions he’d struggled with many times lately, particularly in his dealings with Lucifer.

His anger waned, and he drew upon his newfound capacity for empathy. Chloe Decker wasn’t evil, of that he was sure. His own confusion held sway.

“Why?” he pleaded. “He said you tried to poison him. WHY?”

“Because I wasn’t thinking straight!” She raked her loose hair. “I was scared and confused, so I ran away. I mean, he’s the _actual_ devil! The embodiment of evil! When I was in Italy, everything I learned about how he was _supposed_ to be confused me more, and I thought… I thought…” She squeezed the bridge of her nose, shaking her head. “I could never have gone through with it, I know that now. When I came back, and I remembered what he’s really like… and how he made me feel, I realized the truth. I just _couldn’t_. It was… _I_ was stupid. After everything we’d been through… everything he’d told me, and yet I still… can’t quite… I’m still struggling with it, Amenadiel.”

As she tipped her face to him, a single teardrop trickled down her cheek. Amenadiel felt strangely liberated, his fury evaporated. Yes, he got what she was going through. He ought to have comprehended from the start. It didn’t make it right. He ought to still be furious with her, and yet…

“Welcome to the club, Chloe.” He chuckled softly, and she glanced up at him, puzzlement mingled with gratitude.

“What do you mean? Aren’t you still mad at me?”

“A bit,” conceded Amenadiel. “Lucifer _is_ my younger brother, although I’m only just getting my head around what that really means.” He chortled again, self-depreciating. “I’ve really no right to be mad at all. All I’m doing is welcoming you to the club of fools who’ve tried to kill Lucifer.”

“Seriously? You also tried to kill him?”

“In order to send him back to hell, certainly.” He came to lean beside her. She regarded him sidelong, probing. “I had no more excuse than you did. I suppose I had convinced myself he was the embodiment of evil too, and I’d forgotten... how he made me feel also. I forgot that for a very, very long time.”

An unexpected lump formed in his throat. He swallowed it down. Unwonted feelings swirled inside him, so he opted to focus on Chloe instead. He was on the road to forgiving her, so it seemed, so what did _she_ need?

An idea struck.

Maybe he could draw on his experiences with Linda, on everything that very special woman had taught him, to help Chloe make things right with Lucifer.

He seized Chloe’s hand, smothering it in both of his, then fixed her with his most earnest gaze. She startled, then relaxed. “Everything is going to be okay, Chloe. Just come to me first next time you have any questions or concerns about Lucifer, okay?”

“I will, I promise.” She nodded, and he beamed, releasing her. “Anyway, I think Lucifer _is_ going to be okay. He’s, um… he’s got a new woman in his life.”

Oh yes, the one who Linda was concerned about. For a few minutes, he’d forgotten about that. “Have you met her? What’s she like?”

“Really nice.” Chloe thinned her lips and nodded emphatically; maybe a little too emphatically. Was she trying to convince herself? “Eve accepts him for what he is. I think she’s good for him.”

“Eve?” Alarm jack-knifed in his belly. “Is she… a tiny brunette? Long flowing locks, huge brown eyes, cute, pretty, kinda ditzy?”

“Uh, yeah, that’s her. Why are you looking so worried, Amenadiel? What’s the problem?”

“Eve is _Eve_! As in Adam and Eve!” Amenadiel started pacing, his worries rushing back, far worse than before.

Chloe’s jaw dropped. “Okay! I see. She’s from the Bible too. Why’s that bad?”

“Eve is not just Lucifer’s ex, Chloe, she’s Cain’s mom! If she’s gotten herself out of heaven, there is a chance she’s helped Cain escape hell. Lucifer could be in danger.” He rounded on her as another, more horrifying, possibility struck. “Lucifer has been out of touch for hours. What if Eve has succeeded where you and I failed? What if she’s killed him?”

Chloe raised her hands, placatory, although he could see she was unsettled too. “I think we need to keep calm here. I’m not with him, so Lucifer isn’t vulnerable right now. Even if she has bad intentions, he’ll be fine.”

“How do you know that? If Cain’s with her, they might have him hidden in this building, at their mercy now you’re here. Maybe it’s trap for all of us.”

“Okay, that’s a worst-case scenario, but we need to concentrate on the reality of the situation. I honestly don’t think Eve means him any harm, and remember, even Cain couldn’t break Lucifer.”

Something about her level-headedness irked him. Amenadiel snapped. “No, only you can do that.” He pointed a finger at her accusingly. “Only _you_ can break him!”

“Ooookay.” Chloe stood up straight, her now placid face betraying just a glimmer of emotion. “I understand you're worried about Lucifer, but I think it’s best if I leave now. We can talk about this lat—”

The elevator dinged, and out tumbled Lucifer and Eve, bodies intertwined and both overtaken with preternatural fits of giggles. On noticing his awaiting company, Lucifer’s mirth evaporated abruptly.

“Detective! Bro’!” Lucifer recomposed himself with a lascivious grin. “This _is_ a lovely surprise—anybody up for a foursome? Though if you’re going to look so woe begotten, Amenadiel, maybe I’ll settle for a threesome. Bit of a buzzkill.”

Amenadiel refused to rise to any bait. Chloe remained equally unphased, having clearly decided to stay put now Lucifer had arrived. When she opened her mouth to speak, Amenadiel got in first. “Luci, where have you been. We’ve both been trying to get hold of you.”

“Blame this little miscreant.” Lucifer snickered down at Eve, who Amenadiel regarded suspiciously. With her air of little girl innocence and floaty dress, Eve looked about as far from sinister as humanity could get. Amenadiel didn’t trust her. “She hid my phone as part of our game of hide and seek.”

“ _Naked_ hide and seek,” added Eve.

Lucifer beamed ever harder down at her. “I’m not sure I could’ve formed a coherent sentence anyway.”

“You made plenty of noise, though, didn’t you?” She slithered her arms around him and squeezed tight. “I was kinda worried they could hear us in the church above and it would interrupt the ceremony.”

“Yes, but that _thing_ you did with the bell-rope, wimple, and the votive candle—so creative! How could I help—”

“Okay, I think that’s enough detail,” interjected Chloe, and Lucifer snapped his mouth shut. Amenadiel wondered, only slightly begrudgingly, how Detective Decker retained such influence over Lucifer, when all the powers of heaven had failed. Even after everything she’d done of late. “Lucifer, uh, I really need to talk to you about a case, please. It’ll only take a minute, if you don’t mind?”

Lucifer’s grin faded slowly, replaced by… Dear Father, yes, Amenadiel was sure of it. A semblance of gratitude and heartfelt relief. “I’m all yours, Detective.”

Eve pouted, as Lucifer extracted himself from her bare arms before moving to steer the Detective toward the bar. Eve was left twisting on her toes awkwardly, so Amenadiel seized the initiative.

He strode over, glared down at her, and whispered: “Are you going to hurt him?”

She blinked up at him, doe-eyed and seemingly unable to comprehend.

“Why are you here?” he pressed. “Is Cain with you? Is this some of kind of revenge mission?”

Her tiny hand flew to her chest. “You think _I_ am going to hurt Lucifer? For that brute _Cain_? No way! I adore Lucifer—I’d never hurt him.” She bit her lip, her gaze drifting to where Chloe and Lucifer were engaged in a hushed tête-à-tête. “Apart from when he asks me,” she snickered, and Lucifer, who’d just finished nodding enthusiastically at his Detective, heard.

“It’s true,” he said, although Amenadiel was starting to see just how forced his smiles for Eve were. “She _is_ very talented in that department. Little hands, you see? They give so much pleasure, but her slaps don’t half sting.”

Behind him, Chloe sighed, resigned yet composed. “I’ll see you at the precinct in an hour then?” she asked Lucifer.

“Absolutely, Detective, I’m all yours.”

As Chloe moved toward the elevator, she caught Amenadiel’s eye and offered him a thin-lipped smile. “Are we good, Amenadiel?”

He nodded. “We’re good, Chloe. I’m sorry.”

“Me too,” she breathed. “I really am.” As she spoke, her gaze drifted to Lucifer, who was also watching her leave. Though Eve was once again dangling off his clothing, he remained entranced by Chloe until the closing doors eclipsed her from his view.

“Aw, do you have to go soon?” whined Eve. “We’re still all sticky, and you said we should take a shower together.”

“There’s time for everything,” replied Lucifer, overtly cheery.

“Can I have a quick word first, Luci?” asked Amenadiel.

“I should start an appointments book for you lot,” grumbled Lucifer. Still, while Eve danced off, stripping before she’d even entered the bedroom, he took a perch on a barstool and poured himself a whisky.

Amenadiel settled beside him. “So, you and Eve! I had no idea! How’s it going?”

“Fabulous! Never better! We’re at it like bunnies, dusk ’til dawn! And, er, dawn ’til dusk too, actually.” Tension trembled through his exuberant tones, betrayed further by the edgy fashion in which he knocked back his drink. “Eve’s great. She accepts who I really am, and that’s what matters.”

Ah. Amenadiel was starting to understand now. Lucifer was _not_ alright. He was with Eve at least partially because he believed Chloe couldn’t accept him, which, so it seemed, was still at least partially true. Eve might still be a force for good in Lucifer’s life, and yet…

Amenadiel felt uneasy about it all. Worse, despite everything he’d learned of late, he hadn’t a clue how to help.

“What?” snapped Lucifer. “Why are you goggling at me like a constipated walrus?” He dabbed his mouth with the back of his hand. “Have I got Eve’s lipstick around my mouth again?”

“No, Luci, but listen. I think… I believe… that Chloe is learning to accept you too. She’s trying very hard.”

A muscle twitched along the line of Lucifer’s jaw, and for a moment, his bottom lip quivered tremulously. Then he slammed Amenadiel with a hard stare. “It’s fine, Amenadiel. The Detective and I had a little falling out, but we’re friends again. Still, she doesn’t know me, not really, and I don’t think I want her to.”

“Does Eve really know you?” asked Amenadiel gently.

“Look, I know you’ve fathered Dr. Linda’s child, but that doesn’t mean you have to start sounding like her. None of this is your business.”

“Luci, I’m your brother, and—”

Amenadiel was far from sure where he was going with that speech, so he was relieved when Eve called out from the boudoir: “Lu! I’ve got the shower running and I’m missing Mister Watersnakey!”

Lucifer inhaled sharply, stress and conflict naked in his eyes. He reached across for the whisky bottle, and Amenadiel seized the moment. He wasn’t quite brave enough for handholding, so he placed his palm on top of Lucifer’s arm and squeezed.

“Chloe cares for you, Lucifer. She really cares. Everything is going to be okay, I promise.”

Lucifer turned rigid. His eyes narrowed to slits as he flicked his gaze from Amenadiel's face to where they touched and back again. Amenadiel wondered, almost casually, if he was about to get punched. Or possibly headbutted. But Lucifer remained motionless, until Amenadiel, deciding his luck had been pushed far enough, sheepishly withdrew.

“What,” asked Lucifer darkly, “was _that_ about?”

“Uh, I don’t know. Maybe you’re right. I have been spending a lot of time with Linda lately."

To Amenadiel’s gratitude, Lucifer smiled a slow but genuine smile, which lit up his eyes. “It could be worse.” He shrugged. “I’d say she’s a better influence on easily-led sorts like you than Dad is.”

Eve shouted from the bathroom. “Where are you? I’m getting shivery and lonely.” Lucifer’s smile stiffened.

“You must excuse me,” said Lucifer, rising and unbuttoning his shirt. “It’s time for Mister Watersnakey to get slippery and wet.”

As he was about to depart, Lucifer, now shirtless, turned and offered Amenadiel the slightest of nods.

Was that a thank you? Had Lucifer just _thanked_ him for his support?

Amenadiel wasn’t sure, but he’d take it, and he felt pretty good about himself for most of the day.

Right up until the point when Dr. Linda told him that, actually, handholding and telling people things were going to be okay wasn’t the solution to everything. And she was right. It certainly wasn’t the key to dealing with flying angel babies.

But for Lucifer? It didn’t seem to have done any harm. Amenadiel would settle for that, at least for now.


End file.
